Revenge turned Upside Down
by Kiwigurlie11
Summary: Lizzie is the butt-end of a horrible trick. She gets back at Kate but with interesting results involving Gordo. Lizzie/Gordo romance, another to add to the millions of THOSE that are out there.


  
  
Lizzie stared out into the night. She stood up, walked down her driveway and looked down the road. Not a car in sight. She sighed and sat down, being careful not to wrinkle the pink dress she had gotten for the dance.  
  
animated Lizzie *on a balcony looking down at a courtyard*: Ethan, Ethan, where for art thou Ethan?  
  
"Where is he?" she whispers. She hears a pickup truck coming, and she recognizes it as Ethan's dad's truck.   
  
Finally! she thinks. But as it gets closer she sees the group of people in the back. The truck stops in frount of her, she sees that Kate's older brother is at the wheel.   
  
Strange...she wonders. Suddenly, laughter fills her ears. Kate, Ethan, and numerous other popular kids are in the back. Ethan's arm is around Kate, who is smiling evily.  
  
"Kate? Ethan? What?" she stammers.  
  
"Did you really think He would go to the dance with YOU?!!!" her high pierced laughs chorused with the others as the truck darts away. Lizzie stands there in shock. Suddenly, she collapses onto the grass and starts to sob. She knows her parents are out and Matt is at Oscar's house, so nobody is in the house to hear her.  
  
Animated Lizzie: "I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!!!" *she lights a stick of dynamite and a cartoon explosion fills the screen* "I fell for it."  
  
"I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid." she whispers between sobs. She can't hear the bike squeal to a stop on the sidewalk, or the cries of "Lizzie!". All she knows is that she was fooled, tricked by Kate...by Ethan too.  
  
Gordo sits beside her and moves her into a sitting position. He puts his arms around her and tries to stop her constant shaking. "Lizzie, what happened?" he asks. She can't hear him. "Lizzie, stop, tell me, what happened?"  
  
"Gordo," she sobs "I am so stupid...Ethan...so stupid!" and she breaks down into another fit of tears.   
  
He winces, he and Miranda had warned Lizzie that Ethan might not be what he seemed. "No, shh! Don't cry, Ethan is the stupid one. He doesn't know what he's missing."  
  
Lizzie looks up and smiles tearfully.  
  
Animated Lizzie: "Gordo always knows what to say." *turning a knob that went from "SAD" to "OKAY"  
  
"Thanks." She wipes away her tears and stands up. Gordo lets go of her.  
  
"We can still make it to the dance, if you still want to go. But if it's too painful..." His voice trails off.  
  
A look of furious determination sparks in Lizzie's face, "No, I'm not going to give Kate the pleasure."  
  
"That's my girl," Gordo jokes.   
  
"I just gotta change my makeup. Its probally all runny and discusting. I'll be right out."  
  
"You never look discusting, Lizzie." he whispered, but she didn't hear him. Soon she was back outside, looking as perfect as ever. She giggled as she climbed on the back of his bike and he took them to the school.  
  
Gordo had liked Lizzie since the first grade. And no one, not even Miranda knew that. And he wasn't about to tell her either. Soon they were at the dance. They got off the bike and stopped at the door.  
  
"Okay, Gordo, I may be asking a lot of you right now, but lets pretend we're going out, okay? I'm gonna get back at Kate if it kills me!" She had that same look of determination which Gordo admired so much right now, she had been hurt, but she wasn't about to let herself get walked all over.  
  
"Sure, anything to make Kate's ego a little flatter." And he grabbed her hand and opened the door. There seemed to be a gasp that spread across the gym. A unanimous smile formed on both of them.  
  
Animated Lizzie: *in a devil suit* he he he! Now how does that quote go? You can take away our something but you cant make us something? uh... they can take away Ethan but you can't keep me down!  
  
People stare, gaping at them. But A slow song starts and most eyes turn from them. Lizzie throws a mocking glance at a dumbfounded Kate. Ethan is in a chair next to her, fast asleep.  
  
Ha ha. Thinks Lizzie. Still holding Gordo's hand, she pulled him onto the dance floor. He wraps his arms around her waist and she lays her head on his shoulder. He's so warm, she thinks, almost shivering in her pink dress. As if he was reading her mind, he pulled her closer.  
  
Too bad this is just a joke. He thought sadly. Well, better make the best of it. The rest of the night they acted perfectly. Flirting, close dancing, everyone thought they were serious. Even Miranda who kept repeating, "I knew it! I just KNEW this was going to happen! I'm so so happy for you two!"  
  
It was the last dance. Lizzie was feeling pretty proud of herself, Kate had stormed out about a half hour ago. Her job was done. "Do you think we fooled them?" she asked Gordo as the music got slow.  
  
He smiled, was he brave enough to try this? "Almost. But do you know what would make it really believeable?"   
  
"What?" she asked, looking into his eyes.   
  
"This." and he moved his face close to hers, pressing his lips on hers. She started to kiss back. It was wonderful. He could almost feel his heart burst. Lizzie, he was kissing Lizzie! His dream for seven years. They had been best friends forever, but she had been his crush for even longer. As he pulled away a thought came to him, This might ruin everything. Now he was the one thinking he was stupid.  
  
Animated Lizzie: "GORDO??? I KISSED GORDO?!"  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "I don't think I'm pretending anymore." she said softly.  
  
"I never was." he replied. And they danced, hoping the music never was going to stop.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hey, my first Lizzie M. Fanfic!!! To see my OTHER fanfic, on the series FINGERPRINTS, search Title, Fingerprints. Its called "The Last Date" please read and respond to this one and that one, thanks!!! 


End file.
